


The Nightmares

by Spiritdrop



Series: Bonefire [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Vomit, What's that, fluff??, like one sentence, prompt, very very vague mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: Prompt: Person A of your OTP has been having reoccurring nightmares about Person B dying (despite them being alive). They always crawl into B’s bed for reassurance, having B cradle them and tell them it’s alright. One night A ends up throwing up because of how bad the nightmares have gotten, and B suggests that A sleep with them for a week to see if that clears it up.It does.(Angst Ending: This has all been a dream, and Person B has been dead for a long time, and Person A isn’t coping well.)Grillby has gotten used to being woken up in the middle of the night. He's used to being startled awake by a crying skeleton looking for comfort. Or just being hugged so tightly during his sleep that he wakes up. He's gotten used to having to give comfort the only way he knows how, and just cuddling his small boyfriend in his warm arms, whispering sweet nothings. He's used to all of these things, but not being awoken by a thump of someone falling to the ground in the dead of night...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have writers block right now and it's kinda annoying me but I decided I should try to get something out. Sorry if this isn't really that good!
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for the short length -_-

Prompt: Person A of your OTP has been having reoccurring nightmares about Person B dying (despite them being alive). They always crawl into B’s bed for reassurance, having B cradle them and tell them it’s alright. One night A ends up throwing up because of how bad the nightmares have gotten, and B suggests that A sleep with them for a week to see if that clears it up.  
It does.  
(Angst Ending: This has all been a dream, and Person B has been dead for a long time, and Person A isn’t coping well.)

Grillby has gotten used to being woken up in the middle of the night. He's used to being startled awake by a crying skeleton looking for comfort. Or just being hugged so tightly during his sleep that he wakes up. He's gotten used to having to give comfort the only way he knows how, and just cuddling his small boyfriend in his warm arms, whispering sweet nothings. He's used to all of these things, but not awaking in the middle of the night from hearing a thump of something (someone?) falling, and then the sound of gagging.

Drowsily, Grillby rubbed at his eyes and questioned exactly why he woke up. He closed his eyes again, almost going back to sleep, then he heard the noise of someone throwing up in the other room. Grillby opened his eyes in an instant, placing his glasses on his face and looking around the room, drowsiness forgotten. He quickly spotted that the bathroom door was open and a light was illuminating that portion of the room. He could still hear the gagged when he had made his way toward the bathroom, only to see Sans hugging the rim of the toilet emptying out his magical innards. He quickly made his way over to his boyfriend and sat down next to him, rubbing circles into his back. He noted that blue tears were streaming down Sans' face.

Was he in pain? Or, was it another nightmare? Grillby silently hoped that it was neither but he knew it was most likely one or the other. Sans was just dry heaving at this point and it had Grillby very worried. What could make him so sick? Was Sans drinking again? Grillby decided not to question anything further, because he knew it would just make his worry grow, and so he just tried to comfort his heaving and crying mess of a skeleton that was right in front of him. After a few minutes of Sans still just compulsing in front of the toilet, he shakily reached up and flushed all of his wasted magic down the drain, finally having been done. Grillby thanked Asgore for that fact.

His relief was short lived though because seconds after Sans stopped throwing away his magical reserves, sobs shook through his body. Lying there on the bathroom floor, Sans clung to Grillby like a lifeline. Grillby tried to calm him but he didn't know how so he ended up just moving him into a his arms to hug him. He resumed rubbing circles in Sans' back as his sobs grew and he clung to the shirt on Grillbys' back tight enough to crumple the fabric.

He could hear Sans mumbling things quietly while he sobbed, "I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. Why couldn't I do it? What's wrong with me? I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You're better without me. I couldn't save you. Please don't die. I can't watch you die again." Grillby kept running his hands along Sans' spine.

He let his voice go into a quiet rumble, "Shh. Breath Sans. Sans it's okay. I'm here and I'm alive. You didn't fail anything. It's okay... C'mon don't cry. It was just a nightmare." Grillby's soothing voice only calmed Sans down a little bit.

Sobs still wracked through his body. His mumbles became whimpers, "P-please don't die. I need you. I need you so much." Grillby just kept simply shushing him and kept his hand at a nice pace going up and down Sans' back.

Up.

"Don't leave me."

Down.

"I need you.

Up.

"I can't live without you."

Down.

"I would... miss.... you...."

Sans' mumbles and whimpers broke off as he let himself relax in Grillbys' arms. Sans' tears kept falling still but it wasn't to the intensity that it was before. Grillby smiled and just sat there on the bathroom floor, embracing the skeleton and taking in the moment where it was somewhat calm. As Sans' eyelids started to droop lower and lower he snapped them back open. Sans clearly didn't want to go back to sleep tonight, that much was obvious to Grillby.

The elemental gently spoke to him, "What happened in this one?" It wasn't much but he knew he didn't have to go into further explanation and Sans knew what he meant. New tears resurfaced from where old ones had faded and Sans took in a heavy breath.

He collected himself as much as he could, which admittedly right now wasn't very much and started, "Y-you.... You died a-again. I was forced t-to watch." His voice cracked as he said the last word of his sentence and he cleared his throat a little bit and took in another breath. He spoke up again, "A kn-knife hit you, but you didn't die... Y-you melted the blade a little bit, b-but that didn't stop.... Them." He took a moment to compose himself again. Grillby didn't mind, he knew it was taking a lot out of Sans to be sharing this. "They kept... They kept trying to k-kill you and I was forced to watch. I tried so hard to get to you. S-somehow find a way to help you fight but, I was being restrained by something. Every time I moved i-it got tighter around me. To the point where I couldn't breath. A-and then, when it was so tight it felt like one of my bones would break, They.... They h-hit you. They hit you and they smiled looking down on you as your dust littered the floor. I-I was screaming a-and they looked at me... They had a smile on their face like they just won the lottery.... I- I didn't.-- I couldn't." Sans started to sob again and Grillby brought his hand up to Sans' face to wipe away the tears falling from his eyesockets. They sizzled away as his flames made contact with them.

"Sans. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. That's all..." Grillby felt worried for Sans. Whether he would admit it or not, Sans' nightmares the past few weeks have been getting worse and worse and Grillby didn't know why. He wanted to help too, but he just didn't know how.

Then, as he looked in to Sans' teary eyes an idea came to him, "Sans, do you want to sleep with me at night to see if the nightmares clear up? It might not help but  
I think it would be good for me to be close to you when your nightmares are like this." Sans shook his head in agreement, evidently not trusting his voice while sobs still made their way from his throat. Grillby gave Sans a sad smile and moved to get up, but Sans tugged him back down by his white t-shirt. Sans wrapped his arms around Grillbys' neck and snuggled his face into his shoulder, while wrapping his legs around Grillbys' waist. Grillby laughed a dry chuckle and got up with his skeleton clinging to him, tears falling slower and slower by the second. Grillby made his way over to his bed and slowly put Sans down and he quickly realized the skeleton had actually fallen asleep clinging to him. He smiled a little bit more happy when he wiped away the still apparent tears on the skeletons eyes and simply said, "Goodnight." Suprisingly he got a just loud enough to hear "G'night," before he joined Sans in his sleep.

\-----

The week after that Sans only woke up from nightmares four times, it wasn't much improvement from the six times he used to wake up during a week, dripping with sweat and terrified. But it was still improvement, and that all that mattered to him.

Then, on the second week it was only two.

Soon enough, Sans didn't get nightmares on a weekly basis anymore. Maybe once a month but definitely not weekly anymore. Sans was happier because of this fact. He knew he was getting better. Now, he didn't have to take constant naps during the day... and when it was time to sleep, he didn't have to constantly worry about nightmares, anymore. He knew every night, he would get to cuddle up next to his favorite monster in the whole world instead.

And he looked forward to that. 

Every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback, and kudos all welcomed! ^-^
> 
> \-----  
> None of these characters are mine and they along with Undertale belong to Toby Fox. I do not claim these characters as mine.


End file.
